Talk:Chozo Ghost
Locations I think we should list the locations of the Ghosts. I only know a few: Hall of Elders Sunchamber Arboretum Ruined Shrine Furnace Life Grove If anybody knows of any more locations give me a notice, either on my talk page or here. Thank you. RoyboyX Bosses? Can Chozo ghosts truly be considered as bosses in Metroid Prime? They're indicated as such in the categories, but are nowhere to be seen in the Template of Bosses in the Metroid Prime series. Apparently they have the same battle theme as Metroids, which makes them even less likely to be bosses. I dont think they should be seen as such. (Latinlingo 21:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC)) Category: Undead Y'know, we should have a category titled "Undead" that refers to all beings that have returned from the grave. We already have one for reanimated corpses, but the category "Zombies" is way too narrow, and only encompasses the Dark Trooper and the Zombie Researcher. we need a broader category, as the Chozo Ghost and the Covern also qualify as "Undead". User: Dr. Anonymous1 16:17, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :We do have a category undead. I'm not sure if the Chozo Ghosts and Covern are truly undead though. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) By definition, anything that should be dead, but isn't, qualifies as undead. That includes ghosts, not just zombies. User: Dr. Anonymous1 16:22, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, either there is something SERIOUSLY wrong with my iPod, or there is something SERIOUSLY wrong with the layout of the Chozo Ghost page. From what I can see, the sidebars containing recently added pictures, edits and other stuff is at the very bottom, below the category boxes, and the category bar itself can't be seen! Anybody care to tell me WTF is going on here? User: Dr. Anonymous1 16:43, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :I just noticed that myself. It I think it is one of the templates. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. But finding a serious definition might be tricky. The Chozo Ghosts, although spectral in appearance, were never dead. They bodily ascended to a higher dimension and then got yanked back in insane forms, but they never stopped living. Therefore, I would not consider them undead... although technically anything alive is not dead, so... "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 16:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, they say "higher dimension", but that is likely a veiled reference to the afterlife. Besides, the "Space Pirates" referred to them as the dead, and as they are ghosts. I dunno. I mean, their bodies ceased to exist in this world, yet their souls came back.... I think that if something ceases to exist in this world, that kind of qualifies as "dead". Besides, if their bodies transcended this dimension, but lacked a mind to keep them going, they would most likely cease to exist in any dimension, or "die", if you will. I guess we should just say "undead" by default. User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC) But their bodies never came back. Only their minds, in energy form. The rest is far too unscientific for me to make any sense of. Oh yes, and is ADAM undead? "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 18:26, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, their bodies never DID come back, as they were separated from their minds. And, after all, a body without a soul or mind to maintain it is technically dead. Even if they did transcend to a different dimension and form, their consciousness would STILL be needed to maintain the body, regardless of its form. And no, Adam's personality and consciousness were artificially reconstructed, as sort of an AI program. However, if the GF had somehow managed to capture his original soul and keep it from passing on, he would technically be a ghost, and therefore undead. User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I created the Undead category some time ago. We do not yet need to put any creatures in it because the "Ghost" and "Zombie" categories in the "Undead" category cover the subject as it currently exists in the series. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 18:53, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Actually, why do we have categories like that if they only cover two types of creatures each? The Undead category is better, as it covers more than just two pages. User: Dr. Anonymous1 19:09, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Especially since many of these necrologic entities are not technically ghosts. But Samus does claim that Adam's mind was directly uploaded to a computer. So basically, he's the same thing as a Chozo Ghost, the containment system is just different. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 19:47, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, you can't literally "upload" someone's brain if the original product was reduced to cinders by a HUGE FREAKING EXPLOSION. There'd be no body to recover, let alone a brain. I'm guessing that by "uploaded", she meant that Adam had done something like make an imprint/scan of his consciousness onto a computer hard drive, prior to the events on the Bottle Ship. That would make sense, as, since this consciousness replication thing is common for major military leaders to do, I have a feeling that at least a few would have issues with having their brain carved out with a butterknife and inserted into a hard drive. However, a ghost usually has to exist in a spectral form, with the soul physically separated from its body. not as a copy of a guy's mind on a hard drive. Adam may be a ghost from a philosophical perspective, but he is not so much a ghost in the literal sense, so much as an imprint, a copy that is Adam in mind, memories and personality. Think of him as Adam MK II, kinda like the clone of Ripley from Alien: Resurrection, except Adam II is no different from his predecessor. User: Dr. Anonymous1 20:59, July 11, 2012 (UTC) More complicated In my Metroid 5 designs, these guys make an appearance; though they are much tougher... PhazonMario950 (talk) 20:49, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Warning? Should it be added that several scans warn you of a chozo battle? For example the Turned Chozo Lore, and one scan right before the room of the encounter says " The Great Poision corrupts all including the Chozo"Pikmin theories (talk) 19:35, June 17, 2016 (UTC)